


Drunken Mess

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Messy Panties, Photography, Ruined Panties, Scat, Soiling, Watersports, Wet Panties, drunk, i'll write some actual stuff with their relationship soon, just working through the backlog, messing, the best way to jump into a ship i'm now very worried about sharing this in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Just a little writing exercise I did to get me out of a writing block. And my first RWBY fic. Yang’s drunk and Blake has to deal with her on her own, leading to a good surprise or two, and memories that the two will share forever. Whether Yang wants to remember it or not.i’m awful at writing descriptionsThis was really to test out writing the characters because every other attempt ended up with me rage quitting, and to test out writing drunk characters. I got more ideas for the team, so hopefully you guys enjoy. ♥This, and the description, were originally September 4th, 2016!





	Drunken Mess

“Really. This is like, the third time this year.” Blake mumbled from the upper bunk, listening to Yang giggle and snort down below on the bunk across from her. She wasn’t even watching the drunken brawler, just sitting with her legs crossed, nose buried deep in her current book.

“Thiiiird? Eheheh… Shootin’ for like… twenty by the time the year ends!” Yang announced with her arm sweeping across the air, her own momentum rolling her onto her back.

Blake rolled her eyes. At least Ruby and Weiss were out on the town together, so they didn’t have to see Yang in her drunken mess. The paper of her page crinkled, and her eyes briefly peeked above the book. Yang’s jacket was already off, and one boot was half hanging off her leg, in addition to her hair being a mess. Sighing, she slipped a bookmark in to hold her spot, before hopping down to the floor.

“Heeey, kitten tits, you’re…” Yang grinned at her, a glassed over glint in her eyes as she tried playfully growling at her. Of course, it sounded more like a nonsensical babbling and gargling instead. Blake shook her head slowly as she started getting Yang’s pajamas from her dresser. With her back turned, Yang swung and smacked the butt clad in white shorts, making her squeak and jump up.

Blake swore she would make Yang pay come morning.

“You’re gooood~” The drunk finally finished her thought, sticking her head out slightly, which gave Blake an opening to whack her in the face with the clothes.

“Yang, please.” She sighed, her hand rubbing the bridge of her nose with the other squeezed the pajamas tight. Weiss would be able to straighten her out in an instant if she were here. “Just… stay still, alright? Let me get you changed so you can go to bed.”

Yang huffed, rolling her eyes as she started to turn, sitting up on the edge of the bed. Blake kneeled in front of her and worked on removing her footwear, shaking her head slowly.

“This is the last time I’m doing this, okay? You’re on your own after this.” She grumbled, tossing the boots aside and working on undoing her belt.

“Yep, yup, yep, I gotcha! I hear you looooud and clear, Blakey baby! I’ll do it with the othersh around!” She giggled, legs kicking playfully as she was undressed. She raised her arms when told to, and Blake pulled her top off.

No bra, as usual. With a shake of her head, she pulled Yang’s night shirt down over her head, and the blonde leaned forward once it was on, trying to steal a quick kiss. Hissing, Blake stepped back, crossing her arms.

“Hey, settle down. I won’t hesitate to smack you, you know.” The Faunus remarked, shooting her a quick glare, making her recoil. She meekly nodded, and Blake returned to her spot on the ground, going to take hold of her shorts next.

But something hit her. A smell, a sudden thick odor that was in the air, making her gasp and recoil. Her eyes scanned around for the source, until she saw that the front of Yang’s shorts were darkening…

“Y-Yang, you’re peeing…!” She gasped, staring at her in alarm, but in stark contrast, Yang didn’t care. She looked confused at first, then looked down, where upon realizing what she was doing, she simply shrugged. The spot was getting darker and darker, spreading out across the front before starting to drip onto the bed and blanket.

But with a little grin, Blake had an idea. From her back pocket, she drew her scroll out, starting to film the little display. If she was going to drink like this, then she had a right to make sure she was aware of how bad she got.

“Heh, take a good picture…!” Yang smirked, leaning to the side, holding her arms behind her as if trying to pose. “Got my… good side?”

“Oh, yes. I’m getting your best side, Yang.” She nodded slowly, walking to the side a bit to get a better look. The blankets where she was sitting were getting really wet with her piss, too. She could only imagine how bad her panties were.

But that flashed another idea in her mind. She whistled, gesturing for her head for Yang to keep turning over.

“Let me see your butt.” Blake commanded, and with a sly grin, Yang did so, rolling onto her stomach to show off her rear, clad in tight pants, waving it back and forth slowly. The kitten couldn’t hold back her laughter as the discovery. Her ass was bulging out in the back, the black cloth fortunately hiding any stains.

“Like whatcha see?” Seductive as always, Yang hummed, rubbing her hand in a circle on her rear, before delivering a smack that she most likely intended to be light, but ended up much harder, smearing her own filth against her ass more.

“U-Uh, yeah. Yeah, totally… You’re… looking great, Yang. Like… W-Wow. I’ve never seen you quite like this…” She snickered, covering her mouth slightly as she zoomed in on her rear, highlighting the poopy butt perfectly with the running camera.

To help accent the mess more, she leaned forward, taking hold of the waistband and tugging it up slightly, digging the cloth deeper into Yang’s thick rear and spreading the mess around more. She could almost hear the filth squish around, the smell permeating through the cloth and into her nose. Yang gasped a little from the little wedgie, legs kicking behind her.

With a shake of her head, she finally turned the filming off. That should be enough blackmail. Maybe Weiss would like a copy. Snickering, she pulled up their texts and sent her the video. While at the angle, snapped a few pictures of her messy butt and the stained blankets. Yang would have a lot of cleaning to do in the morning…

With a quiet chuckle and shake of her head, she turned and walked to the door. She opened it and turned back to Yang, a little cat grin.

“Sit tight, okay? I’m going to get you some milk to help you sleep.” She said simply, giving her a small wave, which Yang half returned, before she left, shutting the door behind her.

She’d let her sleep in those shorts for the night, Blake decided. Maybe waking up with a little rash would do her some good.


End file.
